Loving Blindly
by L. Jaque
Summary: <html><head></head>A biography based on true events on a girl's heart break and eventually finding loving within herself and for others. Names have been change to the names of The Vampire Diaries. Elena X Damon. Don't forget to read and review.</html>


Loving Blindly

L. Jaque

A.N: I have written a story that has nothing to do with The Vampire Dairies story line. This is one of one original stories, using The Vampire Dairies characters. I do not own the Vampire Dairies character all rights to their respectable owners.

Elena's P.O.V

Love is an extraordinary emotion. Sometimes love can be your strength, and other times it can be a deep rooted poison. I wish I could tell you that my life had a spectacularly beautiful love story, that somehow I found love, but this is not that kind of story. Honestly Love isn't always as beautiful as the media and couples make it seem. Or at least in my case I can't say that.

It was probably a Tuesday, the day I lugged my mother's gray suitcase off the bus stop and into my old apartment. The apartment was beige and bare as usual, my Ex Tyler was a tight ass with our finances. I remember feeling relieved that he wasn't home as I shoved some necessities into the small suit case. I was in a rush because I didn't want to see him. The pain in my chest was unbearable and I took at least an hour and a half to pack everything. I cried endlessly, looking around the place, it was once our place and now it was just somewhere everything fell apart. The things that I couldn't fit in the gray carry on suitcase, I packed in plastic trash bags and left them near the door for the second trip. I looked around the kitchen and dining room area for a couple of minutes before closing the door.

I sat on a random stump near the bus stop after walking twenty minutes through another apartment complex. I took my time walking through the neighboring complex named The Manor , it was unsafe to say the least. I knew for a fact The Manor had hookers, drug dealers, drug fiends, ex convicts and anything illegal. I perfered not to walk through a place like that but it was the only way to get to the nearest bus stop. I felt a bit relieved that I didn't have to walk through The Manor by myself after getting off of work anymore. Where was Tyler to walk me home after work, you might ask? Back when Tyler and I were in a relationship, he worked at night and usually gave me a shitty excuse of being too tired. I pushed back the tears that were building at the brim of my eyes; he left me four days after my birthday and it's a total of a week since then.

I was staring at the family owned supermarket across the street for quite some time, since I could see people coming in and out of the store for varies amounts of time. I saw a familiar face approaching with a stroller, I was not sure if it was her so I waited until she was closer to finally wave at her.

"Hey Elena, waiting for the bus I see." She greeted, parking the jogging stroller next to me.

"Yeah, Caroline," I answer while staring at the super market sign across the street. There was nothing particularly interesting at that supermarket, but I needed to keep from weeping like a loser.

"You going to your mom's." She said trying to get me to talk.

"Yeah, I let him have the apartment." I say and my voice began cracking.

I was silently wishing for the bus to show up. Caroline and I weren't the best of friends anymore after she sort of ditched me. I'm use to being dumped by boyfriends and friends alike. Bonnie my only real best friend, once said people that are the most kind hearted are the ones who get hurt the most. I'm starting to really question, what is the point of even being a good person anymore? I always seem to get hurt for this rarity and supposedly great quality.

Caroline took the hint and excused herself to go pick up her kids from school. Caroline had a way better life than me, although she's gone through her share of drama herself. Caroline has four kids three different dads, two of them were dead beats, and her current baby has been exactly what she needed. John was a tall guy with a gut that matched his heart, the biggest I've seen. The only thing that I didn't much agree with was his choice of business, the illegal substance kind. I really couldn't point the finger, when my Ex sells it too, but the only difference was that Tyler was just a junkie.

I was left alone with my thoughts again. I didn't even notice how much time passed until Caroline walked by again with her three older kids. I never really liked kids but Caroline's daughter Niya liked me just fine and gave me hug. She commented how I was waiting for a long time for the bus and I mumbled a response in agreement. Not even two minutes went by before I saw the bus approaching,I waved goodbye and stood where the bus driver could see me.

The bus ride to the transportation center was an hour and a half ride. Once I arrived, I had to wait thirty minutes at the bus terminal for thirty minutes for my second bus. My total time wasted that day was four hours which included commute time from my mother's house to my old apartment and back. I use to have a car to avoid this annoyance, but with my horrible luck it broke down. So I've been anal fucked for the past five years, it's all just went downhill after high school if you haven't noticed. Now I'm twenty five year old collage drop out with a recent criminal record living with my folks again. By now you're so confused with more questions than any answers that I've given. I think I need to rewind a twincy wincey bit here. Let's take it back to six years prior to this suck-ish part of my life.

Life was not all bad after high school I came from a very strong catholic and strict family. It was me, My mom, my dad and Sasha my younger brother. When I turned nineteen I had my very first rebellious streak. It first started with the denial of the existence of god, then what followed was my choice of not wanting to attend college, and then I started dating behind my parent's back. I was six months in my quest for randomly dating people, hoping I could find true love. Yes I was a virgin and I was also highly optimistic. I had an online account that was a lot like facebook with guys that I flirted with but never ever planned on meeting up with. I met a lot, I mean a lot of weridos some that I eventually had to block because of how seriously creepy they were.

I lived in a very small subburn town name Ervington, it was right next Haddondale that had a very bad reputation. Online I never had the city I lived in I always said a completly different state like florida or something. My other online rule was also to never flirt or be friend anyone that was too close to Ervington because I was afriad of stalkers. Tyler was out of another guy I talked to because he seemed and I were just friends at first, I would tell him about the horrible dates I went on and he would make me feel better. Tyler and I started talking on the social website everyday, then we exchanged emails, then finally we exchanged numbers but only texted everyday.

It was all very amusing and exciting but I wanted to stay casual since my potential boyfriend Joshua looked like he was wining this charm race. Josh was a sweet heart he was a real gentlemen too. He took me on a couple dates, and talked on the phone a lot too. Joshua had the better chance since I met him at my job, he was once an annoying customer. Josh would come with his group of friends being a whole loud assholes. I worked at Mcqueens a fast food place that I worked there since I moved to Ervington and hated with a passion.

Josh came into the store all the time and I found completely annoying and didn't even notice that he was attractive until he made the first move. He usually came to my register to order, was always polite but his friend were always teasing him about something. One afternoon he came in by himself, I was wiping off the counter and didn't notice him until he cleared his throat.

I stopped cleaning and looked up at him, "May I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering what you would recommend?" He answered

I blinked a couple of times unsure of what to say. I thought that it was the dumbest thing I ever heard. He was at the store so much he should know the menu like the back of his hand.

"Excuse me?" I said with an attitude.

"What do you recommend we do tonight?" He smiled at me.

I felt my cheeks grow really hot and I lowered my head down to hide the readness. oh my god i hope he didn;t find me werid.

"Flattery doesn't get you anything." I said surprised that even came out of my mouth. I didn't even know I could be such a bitch.

He raised his eyebrows at me and his mouth was slightly open, "Hey there's no need for you to be stuck up."

"No one is being stuck up. I see you everyday with your friends messing up the dinning room table and big pig headed. Is this one of your annoying pranks?" I exploded

"I apologize sir, whatever you decide to order today is half off." My manager literally came out of no where. He called Jessica over to take over while he motioned me to follow him.

...

I was happy to get off work finally, I was feeling like a complete bag of shit. I usually never loose my temper at work with anyone. I mean sure those butt munchers that came in everyday leave a mess all the time and I always some how get stuck with cleaning up after them. I guess today I sort of just snapped. I got a warning today because of them, well given it was my fault because I mouthed off, but that was beside the point. I wanted to be whiny and childish at that moment. I sighed heavily and decided to pull out my latest manga book, which was very old to the states but my first time hearing of it. I was reading _'Full-metal Alchemist'_ until I was rudely interrupted by the sound of a car slamming on breaks. I quickly moved away from the edge of the side walk to a safer distance.

It was an old Mitsubishi gallant with all boys inside, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I wasn't a lone at the bus stop but it's not like these other people were close enough to help me if something should happen. I instantly regretted being such a loner and wished I stood closer to people when waiting at a bus stop.

"Hey you feeling less stuck up now?" Asked a familiar voice

"Uh who are you, and why are you trying to give me a heart attack." I retorted not sure why I even said it. Trust me I was never this mean to anyone the boy just brought out the worse in some how.

I searched the faces of all the boy and found Dark hair, olive tone and brown eyes waving at me. I slowly and awkwardly waved back even though I didn't mean to.

"My name is Joshua, but just call me Josh. I'm told I'm really handsome, didn't mean to give you a heart attack though." He smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes. Is someone into themselves or what?

"Elena, now go away." I said rudely.

"Can't do that Elena, you see I want to know more about you. Need a little more than just your name." He smiled even more deviously

"Too bad, good bye." I answered shortly, turned on my heel and found the nearest bench to sit on.

It happened to be the furthest one away from those jerks. I could hear his friends laughing at him, i dared myself to look over in his direction. He was looking at me with a bad boy smile and winked at me. I only rolled my eyes and looked else where. So maybe I was stuck up back then, I didn't think highly of myself back then either. My self esteem was lower than an ant hill, there was nothing wrong with me physically and I was in the best shape of my life too.


End file.
